The embodiments described herein relate generally to integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation systems and, more particularly, to fuel nozzles for use with an IGCC power generation system.
At least some known gasifiers convert a mixture of fluids, including air and/or oxygen, liquid water and/or steam, fuel, and/or a slag additive, into a partially oxidized gas that is often referred to as “syngas.” Controlling the mixing of fluids delivered to a gas turbine engine may be critical to the engine's performance and/or emissions.
For example, improper and/or inadequate mixing may cause a flame to attach proximate to a fuel nozzle tip and/or within the nozzle, thereby increasing a temperature of the fuel nozzle tip and/or the nozzle. Moreover, improper and/or inadequate mixing may or may not create a separation zone in a center of a flow, thereby increasing or decreasing a probability of a vortex breakdown. Further, improper and/or inadequate mixing may cause the recirculation stability zone defined within the combustor to shift downstream, thereby detaching the flame and increasing the generation of carbon monoxide emissions.